


Into the Fold

by Aya_Brea_Kupos



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Camaraderie, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Brea_Kupos/pseuds/Aya_Brea_Kupos
Summary: How did Leon get recruited to work for the USSTRATCOM? Didn't he look mad pissed like he's going to tell the guy behind the camera who was trying to recruit him to "fuck off" in the Darkside Chronicles: Memories of a Lost City Ending? But then, didn't we also have the files in Resident Evil 3 where our boo boo Leon was wearing pajamas looking less pissed, getting recruited by maybe another guy? Maybe Benford?Wouldn't it be fun if those are two separate events, and a bunch of stuff happens in the middle for me to corrupt? And OH MY Hunk without the mask is hot, WHY DON'T I THROW HIM IN FOR FUN? (Sorry, not Chapter 1 yet... he's going to come in... chapter 3)I also haven't tried writing explicit scenes, so no smut XD Sorry!





	1. Fail Safe

Leon thought the worst was over when he finally made it to the Mizol Gas Station with Sherry and Claire. The sun was setting when they arrived, after hours of walking along the desolate road that he and Claire originally took into Raccoon City, plus some breaks in between. 

Though they hadn't seen signs of any zombies or monsters since Claire finished off G during their train escape, caution being the better part of valor, the trio decided to make their way around the grounds as well as inside the station, looking for signs of the undead. Leon and Claire, with their weapons drawn, took point and rear, while Sherry remained between them.

A faint smell of blood hung in the air as they entered the last unchecked area: The back storage section and office. Leon tensed at the sight of the puddle of blood where he first saw a zombie kill a living person. Neither the zombie nor the corpse of the deputy were visible. _Poor guy must have turned,_ Leon thought. He made his way forwards, sidestepping the drying puddle and directing his flashlight in between the horizontal gaps of the shelves, checking for hidden zombies. He heard Sherry softly gasp as she stepped directly into the tacky blood puddle.

Luckily that room was clear as well. The trio made their way back to the main part of the convenience store through the door by the cash register. Everything was clear. No sign of the mob that chased Claire and Leon away from here when their nightmare first began.

Leon could finally relax.

The unexpected sound of a door opening jarred the rookie out of his reverie. He spun around as he drew his pistol towards the sound, and found that it was just Sherry, standing next to an open refrigerator door, pulling bottles of water from the fridge.

“I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty!” Sherry giggled, running back and handing a bottle of water to Claire. Leon sheepishly put his gun away and accepted a bottle from the girl. He wondered if he was ever going to be able to adjust to normal life after what he's seen.

_Hi, I'm Officer Kennedy! I like collecting trinkets around the precinct, just in case I need them to solve puzzles and unlock doors! Oh this? Just a flame-thrower I found in the sewers on my lunch break. Want to try some of my herb mix?_

Nope, he's ruined.

Leon took a hearty swig from the still-cool bottle of water and closed his eyes. He thought about the last 48 hours, all the people who died, and his improbable escape. Sergeants, scientists, and super spies: All dead. Somehow, a rookie, a college student, and a little girl survived. _Like some weird slasher movie, where the underdog outlasts them all._

He burped lightly, and blushed when he noticed Claire staring at him intently. A second later, Claire laughed out loud and lightly punched the rookie on his right arm

“Chris would never let you live that down!” Claire teased between her laughter. “Are you really an officer of the law?” Leon grinned and shook his head, at a lost for words to defend his honor. Sherry joined in the laughter and giggled. The three of them enjoyed the lightened mood for the moment. Both Claire and Leon knew they had unfinished business that they needed to get to, as soon as they made contact with the rest of the world.

After a short break, Claire and Leon took a more thorough inventory of their situation here at the gas station. Since the main power was still out, the gas pumps didn't work. Unfortunately for Leon, this meant they could not use his running-on-empty Jeep to get help. While Claire's motorcycle still had enough gas, all three of them couldn't ride it at the same time.

To Leon's relief, the telephone booth outside of the gas station was still operational since any power it needed came from the phone lines, which was not interrupted by the outbreak. Leon used the payphone to contact the Arklay Sheriff's department for help—as everyone he knew of from RPD was dead. Thankfully there was at least one live person at the Sheriff's Department, and they promised to send a car soon and would be there in several hours. 

After Leon was done, Claire used the phone to call some of her contacts while Leon and Sherry returned inside to gather some food for dinner. From the store window, Leon saw Claire jot down some things on a notebook while holding up the handset with her face and shoulder. _She must be so worried about Chris._

After Claire finished her calls, she rejoined Leon and Sherry inside the darkened gas station, who were standing next to a pile of packaged food and drinks stacked on the cash counter

“Welcome back!” Leon cheerfully greeted. “Come join the picnic!”

“Guys,” Claire began in a serious tone, pausing to look at Sherry and then Leon. “I'm going to follow Chris to Europe. It's where his letter in the S.T.A.R.S. Office said he was, and a couple of contacts confirmed with more specifics... So I have to go.”

“Go?” Sherry looked up at Claire and anxiously tugged at at her own jacket sleeve. “But we were going to get a puppy...”

Claire knelt down to look at Sherry face to face, searching for the right words to make it all better, but Leon beat her to the punch.

“Don't worry, I got it.” Leon put his hand around Sherry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Claire looked up and saw he was trying to comfort her, too, with a reassuring gaze. He nodded his head slightly and gave Claire his best All-American Eagle Scout smile. “I know you need to go find Chris.”

Claire couldn't help but smile back. “Thanks, Leon.” She looked at Sherry again, who looked slightly less devastated, trying to put on a brave face. The girls hugged each other, and Claire kissed the side of Sherry's face. “I'll be back for you.” Claire gave one last squeeze of her hug—eliciting a squeak from Sherry—before she pulled back and gently patted Sherry's cherub face.

“You'd better get going now,” Leon warned,“before the Sheriffs get here and starts asking questions. They'd just slow you down...” Leon grabbed a couple of snack bars and bottles of water from the counter and put them in a plastic shopping bag, “Here, take these with you, for the road.”

“Wow, full service!” Claire stood up, accepted the bag from Leon, and grinned, before pulling the rookie in for his own farewell hug. “Take care of yourself, Leon.”

Leon's thoughts flashed back to Ada, who said the same to him before she slipped from his grasp. A part of his soul was still screaming after Ada as she fell away from him and into the darkness, even though it's been hours since she disappeared.

Leon blinked, remembered where he was and returned Claire's hug. “You take care of yourself, too, kiddo.” He chuckled. 

“You're one to talk, baby face!” Claire leaned back and ruffled the rookie's hair. 

“Hey!” Leon protested, holding his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay!” 

After Claire left on her Harley, Leon made dinner for himself and Sherry with the food that hadn't spoiled from the power outage.

Leon listed as Sherry regaled the rookie on the ins and outs of Raccoon City, in between bites of cold ravioli. Without much parental supervision, she often made her own way around Raccoon City and explored anything and everything remotely interesting, which is why she declared herself an expert on the subject of Raccoon City.

“That's very impressive!” Leon exclaimed. He took a bite of a Twinkie and chewed before continuing. “Is that why you were so good at hiding and getting around the city when all of this happened?” Sherry nodded excitedly. 

“Yeah!” She raised a plastic spork emphatically into the air. “Last week, this girl from school—she's like, littlier than me—I went to her house to play with her.” She raised her spork again. “Oh, her house was behind her dad's gun shop, which is so cool since she can hang out with her mom and dad all day! Anyway, even though she's little, she showed me how to get into the sewers! And we had so much fun!”

The corners of Leon's mouth turned downward as it slowly dawned on him that Sherry was talking about Emma, the little girl from the gun shop not even a day ago. He thought about the single gunshot from behind the closed door. The feeling of helplessness he felt when he imagined what happened behind that door soured his stomach. He set his Twinkie down, appetite lost.

After dinner, Leon tucked Sherry to a makeshift bed, made from piling some kitchen towels behind the front counter. After Sherry was settled in, he took on guard duties, sitting atop a milk crate beside Sherry as she slept.

He thought about the logistics of how he would take care of her. Sherry just lost her entire home town and her family, and in a way, so did Leon. He didn't have anywhere or anyone to go back to, either. He knew there was no way he was leaving her behind, but he wasn't exactly the best candidate to be adoptive dad, or even funny big brother. He'd need to find a new job, a place for them to live, a school for Sherry. _Would they even let me keep Sherry?_ Leon was knowledgeable about criminal law, but very little about family law. _Who in their right mind would let a 21 year old adopt a 12 year old?_ He exhaled, and resolved to just stick with step 1 for now, which is keep Sherry safe.

Leon stared expectantly out the store windows, looking for any sign of the Sheriffs.

Exhaustion must have taken over at some point during the night, because Leon jolted awake, his gut having sensed something was very wrong. His gut was correct, as the first thing he noticed was the barrel of a rifle, inches away and pointing down at his face.

“Hands up.” A voice commanded evenly from behind the barrel. Leon looked past the barrel and saw a soldier with an expressionless look on his face, holding a deadly weapon inches from Leon's head. The rookie remained silent as he took stock of what was happening. Man wearing fatigues, armor, helmet, and holding a large rifle like he knew exactly how to use it, and had used it many time before. This was definitely _not_ the Arklay Sheriff's Department.

Sounds of shuffling behind the soldier caught Leon's attention, and he noticed there were more soldiers dressed in the same fatigues and armor as the first one, each holding up their own rifles. _Five of them._ Leon quickly counted. _Army?_ The quintet made their way around the small convenience store's three very short aisles, ready to shoot anything that dares to twitch the wrong way.

“I said, hands up” The soldier holding the gun kept the same volume and pitch. Leon, still sitting on that plastic milk crate behind the counter, slowly raised his hands and turned his gaze to downwards and to his side, hoping to de-escalate the situation.

“Okay” Leon said softly, stealing a glance to Sherry, who was still asleep under the pile of towels besides his right leg. “I'm with the Raccoon Police Department. We're just waiting for rescue from the Sheriff's Department. So if you could, please, lower your weapon, we can ---”

“Where is Sherry Birkin?” The soldier demanded, voice still calm, as if he was asking Leon for the wine menu at brunch. Leon looked back to the soldier with surprise. He hadn't said anything about Sherry or Claire during his call. He only identified himself and that there were two survivors. Why were these soldiers after Sherry?

“Are you with Umbrella?” Leon whispered. 

“Leon?” Sherry stirred from under the towels. Leon turned his head back down to look down at Sherry, who sat up and rubbed her eyes.“What's going on?”

“Sir!” One of the quintet appeared behind Sherry. “She's here!”

“Good.”

Leon turned his head back up to the first soldier, just in time to see the butt of the rifle smash into his face. Leon's vision went back and the rest of his senses shut down. A second later, streaks of crimson ripped through the darkness and hot pain seared through his body. He was sideways. 

Leon fought to regain his bearings and tried to move whichever limb would cooperate. He gasped when his body shifted over his left shoulder. He was on the ground. He must have hit the ground. On bad shoulder. _Bad._

“Leon!” He recognized it was Sherry's voice again. Though the voice was muffled by the ringing in his ears, Leon recognized she sounded more urgent. _Bad..._

The last 48 hours finally caught up with the young rookie. Leon felt a weight press down over his back and his senses dialing down, slowly this time. Sherry's voice again. Feels closer, but harder to hear. 

“No, leave him alone!” Sherry cried, trying to shield the rookie with her own small body. 

_Failed step 1. Shit_

Everything fell to black.

_Maybe Ada would be there._


	2. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Kennedy ends up in the custody of the Department of Defense, and is offered a job with the DOD.

First thing Leon thought to himself when he stirred from his involuntary slumber was how much like sandpaper his throat and sinus felt. He registers a faint throbbing from his forehead and remembered the soldier that clocked him with the butt of that rifle. 

_Sherry!_

Leon's eyes snapped open, and he immediately closes them again and hissed in pain. Now that he's awake, every bruise, cut, and bullet wound he collected recently clamored for his attention and overwhelmed him. A new sluggish feeling weighed on his entire body as well, most likely he's got a fever from trotting around the sewers with open wounds and not having a proper shower in days. Things were not looking good in Leon town. Sherry may need his help, but right now, he's not sure he can save himself. 

After taking a couple of shallow breaths, Leon tried opening his eyes again. The room was mostly dark, illuminated only by a single beam of light from the ceiling. Turning his head to follow the beam of light, Leon saw a single cushioned stool on wheels. Leon slowly pushed himself upright to get a better look at the rest of the room. He was lying on a hospital bed, directly on top of the waterproof materials. 

“Cozy.” Leon quipped, and continued to look around. The wall ahead of him had a series of mirrors stretching from one end of the wall to the other. 

There's no way those aren't one way mirrors. Someone's watching. 

Leon saw his own reflection in the mirror, and it was about what he expected to see. Still wearing his soiled and battered RPD uniform, and Ada's impromptu bandage looks like it had seen more hygienic days. Fresh blood covered the left part of his forehead, and he recalled the solider that knocked him out with the butt of his rifle. That must have opened a new head wound, though thankfully it looks like the bleeding has stopped by now. 

Leon took a look around the rest of the room and saw that besides the stool and the bed, the approximately 10 by 20 feet room was empty and void of any personal decorative touch. A door was just beyond the stool and looked like a normal medical office door. If needed, Leon noted, he could probably just kick that door open. 

He pushed his legs off the bed and walked slowly towards the door, not out of caution, but because his body just wouldn't go any faster. He guessed that fever was worse that he thought or he has a concussion. 

Okay, maybe he couldn't kick the door open. 

On reaching the door, he momentarily leaned on it to take a break and catch his breath. That short 20 feet walk had absolutely winded him. Things were looking real bad. He was in no shape to stand upright much longer, much less escape. 

Leon grasped the door handle and pushed down, but it did not budge. “Not my lucky day.” Leon quipped. 

“Mr. Kennedy, good of you to join us.” A male voice rang in the room. Leon was still the only one in the room, so the voice probably came from a built in speaker in the ceiling that he couldn't see in the darkness. The person speaking to him was most likely on the other side of the mirror. “Please, take a seat.” 

Leon glared in the direction of the one way mirror in the room before carefully making his way to the stool at the center of the room and sat down. 

“Where's Sherry?” Leon continued glaring at the mirror. 

“Don't worry, she's quite safe in our custody.” The voice said with a hint of condescension, like he knew something Leon didn't and the secret was mildly amusing. 

“And you are?” Leon was nonplussed. If he had to guess from the conversation so far, he was speaking to a self absorbed individual with a borderline personality disorder. Yes, that was a lot of suppose from three sentences, but he's done his share of extracurricular reading, and the secretive stranger here is three for three on wrong things to say to someone you just kidnapped. 

“I'm with the US Government. We rescued you from your ordeal and brought you and the girl here.” 

“Rescue?” Leon couldn't help but chuckle. “If you call that a rescue, I'd hate to see what an arrest looks like.” 

“I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation, Mr. Kennedy.” The voice warned. “We have the authority to do as we please with you. You and the girl.” 

Leon was stung by the reminder that Sherry was on the line as well, so he backed off on the joking tone and tried sincerity. 

“Just leave her out of this, she's an innocent.” Leon pleaded. He thought about how unfair that this 12 year old was being dragged into the mess her parents and Umbrella created, by a government that's supposed to protect her. 

“An innocent who carries the G anti-body.” The voice said it matter of factly, like her strategic worth in this game stripped her of her rights as a human being and as a child. Leon stared down at the ground in dismay as the voice continued. “Don't worry, we're taking very good care of her.” 

Leon doubted “good care” meant the same thing to this guy than it did to him. They've probably already started testing on her while he was out like a light. How much time has it been since the gas station? 

_Damn it!_ Leon cursed at himself. He had failed to protect Sherry like he promised, and now he was in a locked room being studied by a governmental psychopath whose idea of rescue included bashing a police officer on the head and scaring the crap out of little girls. 

“Bottom line is,” the voice continued, “you have the experience we're looking for. So if you want this to end peacefully, you really have only one choice...” Leon glared back at the mirror. “Work for us.” 

Leon held his glare at the mirror in front of him. He took a deep breath and grunted as he slowly stood up. 

“If you think I'm going to work for you after you threatened the life of a child, then you're a stupid asshole.” Leon took another breath, picked up the stool and hurled it at the mirror. The glass only cracked in a spiderweb pattern from the point of impact and to Leon's disappointment, it held up for the most part. “I didn't join the force to work for people like you. So fuck off.” 

************ 

Derek Simmons was a man who got what he wanted. As a child, very few people told him “no” . His family had the means to buy or secure anything he wanted, so it was never an issue. As he grew up, he came to understand the true extent of his family's influence in the world's matters, as his family was The Family, an organization that's been responsible for shaping the world by political, financial, and other means for centuries. 

After his graduation from university, Simmons started in earnest to climb the ladder of The Family and joined the US Government. At 21, he already had long-term plans for The Family and the world, and felt he was most suited to lead both into the 21st century. He worked relentlessly at proving his worth as a planner and problem-solver, both within The Family and the US Government, climbing the ladder quickly at both organizations. By the age of 30, he held a prominent position in the Defense Department and was the head of The Family. 

So when a rookie cop who but by the grace of God should have already died at Raccoon City tells _him_ he was a “stupid asshole”, Simmons thought he heard incorrectly at first. His doubts were dismissed when Leon threw a stool at the one way mirror and told him to “fuck off.” 

Simmons smirked, he was up to the challenge. 

“Unfortunately for you,” Simmons purred menacingly, “it would be all too easy for me to put a couple of bullets through your thick skull and make you disappear forever. Everyone will just assume you died in Raccoon City.” 

Simmons could see that Leon was barely standing upright at that point; labored breathing, profuse perspiration, and hunched over stance. Simmons just has to push the right buttons, make the kid feel vulnerable enough to give in. 

He had no idea how Leon survived and escaped Raccoon City with a child in tow, but he was curious enough to see if whatever it was would be an asset to The Family. First, he had to get Leon to join the team. 

“If you don't work for us, you will be disappear.” Simmons studied Leon for a reaction. “You'll be dead, and we'll let Ms. Birkin know that you succumbed to your wounds. She's a resilient young lady, so eventually she'll forget you, too. And then you'll truly be nothing.” 

Leon closed his eyes and grinned, like Simmons just told a mildly amusing dad joke. “Fuck off.” Leon exhaled and fell backwards. The officer's body crumpled to the ground and remained still. 

“Damn it, Simmons, you pushed him too hard. I told you we should have had medical look at him first.” Agent Adam Benford, who had been listening quietly to Simmons' debriefing of Officer Kennedy, finally spoke up. 

While Simmons was officially Department of Defense's lead on the retrieval and debriefing of Leon Kennedy, the US Strategic Command, one of the 10 combatant commands of the DOD, requested that one of their agents sit in on the debriefing. US Strat Comm felt Kennedy would be most suited to work in that part of the DOD. Simmons had insisted Kennedy would be working directly for him since his people had more direct knowledge of the Raccoon City incident, but acquiesced to the request for a US Strat Comm representative, on the condition it would be Agent Adam Benford. 

Benford's personal and professional background differed vastly from Simmons', having neither the privilege or influence enjoyed by Simmons from his ties to The Family. Nevertheless, the two became friends shortly after Simmons joined the DOD as Simmons was paired to shadow the veteran Agent Benford on certain assignments. Both understood the importance of keeping the United States as a world power, and Benford, already 10 years into intelligence work by the time they met, even knew of The Family and Simmons' familial ties to its founders. Simmons was impressed that Benford evaluated the young government official on the his own merits and for Benford's effectiveness as an intelligence agent. Benford related to Simmons' dedication to the United States' interests and was drawn to the younger official's drive to succeed. 

That is not to say they always saw eye to eye on how to accomplish a task. Handling Officer Kennedy was one of those events where the two had differences in opinion on which approach to use. Since Simmons was the lead, he got to try his method first. 

“Pity, I thought we could use his condition to make him more aware of his position.” 

“Kennedy is clearly too green to be afraid of the likes of you and me, Simmons.” Agent Benford got up from his seat behind Simmons. “He's got more sense of duty than self preservation, or else he wouldn't be saving a 12 year old he just met from a zombie apocalypse. Threats aren't going to work.” Benford patted his friend on the shoulder. “Kennedy's got the curiosity of a calico, and we both know you can't chase a cat." Benford leaned in for emphasis. "You gotta let the cat to come to you.” 

“Thanks for the lecture, old man. I'll take it under advisement.” Though Simmons' tone was sarcastic, he knew that there were still things he could learn from Benford. After all, Simmons recognized that Benford was clearly the superior politician between the two of them, and could read people much better than the young official. Perhaps there is something here of value. 

“I'm taking him to the Medical Unit before he dies. Maybe he can still be of service if I can keep him alive.” Benford announced and left the room. 

************** 

When Leon woke up again, it was a much more pleasant re-introduction to the world. The warmth and coziness of the of the heavy comforter on top of him reminded him of mornings during winter break when he knew he could sleep in for another half hour, after which he could make himself a nice cup of cocoa and relax for the rest of-- 

“SHERRY.” Leon opened his eyes and sat upright. He quickly took inventory of what was around him “ Smaller room, white walls, no windows. Leon was sitting atop the a twin sized bed pressed against one wall, there was a gray love seat against the wall opposite the foot of the bed, and a simple desk with a rolling office chair on the next wall where there was also a door. 

Sitting on the love seat was a bespectacled man holding an open binder, looking up at Leon in surprise. Leon guessed the man was in his late 30's or early 40's. His blue suit jacket was aside on the other part of the couch and tie loosened just a bit from his neck. It looked as if he had been here for awhile. 

“Everything's fine.” The bespectacled man said calmly and closed the binder. “Sherry's okay.” 

Leon studied the man who remained seated in the love seat. The man's voice and tone did not sound like the one from the earlier unpleasant conversation, but maybe he was mistaken since he was not all together earlier. 

Leon realized he was feeling much better right now. He looked down and saw he had on actual pajamas. He ran his right hand over his wounded shoulder to to confirm there were fresh bandages underneath. Lastly, he checked his forehead and felt a band-aid had been affixed to his head wound. 

“Sorry about that,” the bespectacled man noticeably winced when Leon touched the band-aid “Some of the boys got a little excited when they were asked to bring you in. We're going to have to review the definition of 'secure' with them before we send them out again.” 

Leon let out an audible laugh. Now he was sure this was not the same man he spoke with before. 

“I'm Adam, an agent with the US Strategic Command.” Adam got up from the couch and approached the bed. “You must be Leon Kennedy, or someone on my team is getting fired.” Adam extended his hand to Leon. 

“I'm happy to report no one needs to be fired today.” Leon shook Adam's hand, still trying to figure out this interaction, which could only be described as a complete 180 from before. “If you don't mind me asking, who was that I spoke with before?” 

“Oh, I have to apologize for Derek, he means well, but not the best people person. Gets things done in the end, though.” They ended the handshake and Adam looked over Leon. “How are you feeling now?” 

“I'm feeling better, thanks.” Leon nodded, then looked anxiously at the agent and spoke with a voice filled with more urgency. “Where's Sherry? Can I see her?” 

“You're determined to protect Sherry, that's admirable.” Adam smiled. “We're also trying to protect her. We understand that Umbrella and third party groups trying to obtain her, because she's a walking antidote to the G-Virus. We can't just let her go, you know that.” 

Leon remained silent, because he thought Adam was right. He didn't have any resources to keep Sherry safe on his own if Umbrella was after them, much less these third parties he didn't even know about. What was he going to do, walk around holding Sherry's hand while packing a rocket launcher on his back for the rest of her life? 

“We're going to keep her safe from the people who are after her, and try to give her a semblance of normality, within limits.” Adam patted Leon on the shoulder and leaned down towards the rookie. “I have a little sister, so I know what this must feel like for you. You got Sherry out of Raccoon City, let us help you protect her now.” 

There was silence for the next 10 seconds. Leon studied his hands. Cuts and bruises covered both; souvenirs from Raccoon City. He thought about Sherry's hand holding his as they walked that day. 

“You said... let you help me protect her...” Leon said slowly, moving his gaze to look boldly at Adam. “What do you mean?” 

“There's a new type of war going on, with bio-weapons, viruses, and some really god awful abominations.” Adam placed the binder in Leon's lap, urging the rookie officer to look at it. “Some of these organizations have been at it for years, but we've just seen the tip of the iceberg. We have good people working for us, but most of them have no idea of the horror involved in these sorts of cases. Some of them don't even take it seriously, and that's whats going to get them and Sherry killed.” 

Leon opened the binder and skimmed through photos of new monsters, files on new virus designations, and maps of suspected lab locations around the world. It was then that he realized it was more than what happened in Raccoon City and more than Umbrella Corporation. This was global. 

“We need people with experience dealing with these cases. Unfortunately, most of those people work for the enemy.” Adam sighed and gestured for the binder back. Leon reluctantly returned the binder and looked expectantly at Adam, waiting for the Agent to continue. “I'll let you get some rest. The nurse will come by in a bit to check on you and bring you something to eat.” The agent nodded and headed towards the door. Before Leon could utter another word, Adam was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some back research on Simmons and Benford for this. I actually did not know until I wrote this that Simmons and Benford were longtime friends! I had them in my chapter notes that they were going to hate each other, which explains their differences in style, but I kind of like how this worked out with their friendship. 
> 
> Hunk coming in the next chapter. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RE2 Remake, all the fun fanfics I've read on this site, and the fantastic fanart some of you writers are also doing on your twitter feeds to get me inspired to write fanfics, after probably 10 years since I've worked on any fanfics!


End file.
